


Anticipation.

by hellshark



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blood, Blood Play, Death, F/M, Gore, Guro, Murder, Mutilation, gut spill, no plot just gore, sadism/masochism, short but not very sweet, sowwy im disgusting!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellshark/pseuds/hellshark
Summary: Merlin brings Gudako to a hotel in promise of a "fun time". It wasn't what she expected, but turned out better than she had hoped.





	Anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> merlin has a gore kink and u cannot tell me he does not

A lot of thoughts race through your mind before you die, unsurprisingly. Was this life worth it? Am I going to hell? Will I be remembered? Your memories flash before your eyes. At least, that’s too be expected. What actually happened, in this case, were thoughts of how great she felt.

Merlin, that charming but disgusting bastard. He had a way with words, his smile, his general aura. It was calming, charming, it relaxed you. It was in great contrast with who he was entirely. An incubus at heart brings him unconventional desires. He was manipulative. Appearing kind. A good person. A trustworthy man. That’s a facade. Sadly, Gudako learned that the hard way. He sweet talked her into coming into a hotel with him. A night of fun, he promised. He lured her into a false sense of security, got her on that bed, and got her all hot and bothered. 

The blindfold was so suddenly placed upon her face she jumped a little. It was for her own good, he told her. He restrained her wrists with cuffs against the headboard of the bed and her legs at the foot board. She wouldn’t have minded if Merlin was just a bit kinky. She heard him grabbing objects. Some kind of sex toys or restainment she assumed. Oh, ignorance is so bliss. What he actually had was a decently sized knife used for cutting meats. He pressed the blade against her skin, letting the cold metal rub over her skin and causing her to shiver.

“My, my, you’re so loud, kitten.” Merlin had teased her as she let out a few moans. The pure excitement had her face red and she was panting. It was too much. The anticipation at its peak when suddenly searing pain was in her lower stomach. Merlin had stabbed into her stomach. He heard him laugh a bit and was too shocked to do more than gasp.

“Hehe, you’ll start feeling good soon. Or at least I will. I don’t care how you feel, you’ll be dead soon enough anyhow.” Merlin cooed. Even saying these horrible words his voice was more soothing than anything she’s ever heard. He took the blade across her stomach in a line. He had her sat on his lap and moved his free hand to stick two fingers in her mouth. Her moans of agony had gotten to be too much. She felt every single movement he made. The cold metal tearing apart her flesh. It was oddly satisfying to her and made her pant and drool around the digits in her mouth. 

“Oh, you really are enjoying this. I can see how wet you are.” The teasing only made her feel hotter. She was embarrassed, oh so embarrassed, to be enjoying this agonizing but weirdly intimate moments. The blade was gone now but the coldness was replaced by her hot blood seeping from the wound onto her lower stomach and legs. The sensation wasn’t horrible. She was feeling light headed from all of this. Was she really going to die like this? In a hotel room with some sweet talking man having cooed her into bed then have sliced her open like some fish? Oddly, the thought of having her mutilated corpse being found and having others know she enjoyed her last moments turned her on more.

“God you’re so beautiful like this. I love it. I love it so much.” Merlin was a mess too. Having being able to explore his repressed desires was magnificent. His face was covered in a bright red blush and he was drooling. He looked absolutely beautiful still, so unreal he looked like a god in the moment. Sadly Gudako would never get to see how the man who took her life looked. She heard rustling. He had removed his pants and boxers to reveal his boner, slick with pre-cum. He inserted it into the newly created hole. The sudden sensation caused her to moan around his spit slicked fingers. It hurt, it hurt so bad but she loved it. She treasured every trust he put into her guts. Blood was spurring everywhere she didn’t have long but she looked forward to the release. Her last moments were her being fucked by one of the most handsome men, so it was worth it. He released his hot and sticky cum deep within her organs, coating her inside with his mark.

“Night, night!” He said in that familiar and calming voice moments before slitting her throat with the same knife. It was black. All black and cold. She had died.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY THIS IS ACTUAL GARBAGE....i always get fanfic inspo super late and rush to finish while i have motivation


End file.
